The Colors Fall Like Snow
by Rose Tylers
Summary: Harry and Ginny's love in seven colors. A drabble collection written for Louise Foxhall's skittles challenge. Now a competed collection.
1. Red

_Here's the first Harry/Ginny drabble in the collection I'm writing for Louise Foxhall's skittles challenge on HPFC. I had to write like fifty versions of this before I got one that that was decent, so it's not really my best writing, but I figured it was about time I posted something... Oh, and in case any of you were wondering the title is lyrics from the (awesome) song 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling- not moi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>  
>Prompt: Lipstick<br>Words: 175

"_They say that staring at someone's lips is a sure sign of attraction." _

Hermione's words echoed in Harry's head as he attempted to write his transfiguration essay. There was no way that he was attracted to Ginny Weasley, no matter what Hermione said, she was his best mate's little sister for Merlin's sake! He didn't _mean_ to stare at her lips. It was just that when she gnawed on the tip of her quill like that it was incredibly distracting. Didn't she realize that her lipstick was leaving a sticky red residue?

"Hey, Harry, can you pass me my book bag?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her potions textbook.

"Oh, yah. Sure!" Harry grabbed the bag and tossed it to her.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, fishing out a lipstick. Harry couldn't help but watch her as she applied another coat of the stuff. She noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. Harry's cheeks turned scarlet and he muttered the first excuse that came to mind,

"Er, sorry... you have food in your teeth."

* * *

><p><em>Lame ending is lame. Oh well, make sure to drop me a review, it only takes a few seconds and I love to get feedback on my writing :) <em>


	2. Orange

_Thank you for the kind reviews! :) Here's the second drabble. This was originally well over 400 words, but because of the 250 word limit I had to cut it down a lot. I still like it though. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Orange<strong>  
>Words: 180<p>

"Fall's my favorite season," Ginny stated happily, zipping up her tangerine colored jumper.

Harry smiled, "It's my favorite season too."

Ginny raised an eyebrow,

"Since when?"

Harry entwined his fingers with hers,

"Since you first told me it was your favorite. I like it because it reminds me of you."

Ginny groaned loudly,

"Oh Merlin, that's sappy, Harry!"

A sudden gust of wind blew, making the fallen leaves dance in the air.

Ginny let go Harry's hard and began to swirl about, attempting to catch all the various shades of orange foliage.

Harry watched her, amused,

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're secretly still a child."

Pretending to be offended, Ginny glared at him, grabbing a bunch of the leaves scattered across the sidewalk and tossing them at him unceremoniously.

Harry laughed as the multicolored leaves rained down upon him,

"All right Gin, all right. You're an adult."

"Glad you think so," The redhead smiled and walked up to him once more, plucking a carroty colored leaf from his messy hair as she gave him a quick, tender kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Next up is yellow! Oh and please don't favorite without reviewing, it's one of my pet peeves. <em>


	3. Yellow

_So this fanfic kind of got pushed to the back of my mind... ^^' I know I didn't update _that_ long ago, but to me it feels like forever... Anyway, this drabble is very different than my usual style. Hopefully it's still enjoyable. Oh, and 'that other girl' is referring to Cho Chang- just clarifying if you didn't realize that ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>  
>Prompt: "CinderellaDressed in yellow/Went to kiss a prince" - skipping rhyme  
>Words: 191<p>

When Ginny Weasley was little she believed in the fairytales her mother read to her before she went to bed.  
>She believed that her own Prince Charming would some day sweep her off her feet and that one day she'd get her own golden 'happily ever after'.<p>

It was Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts when she stopped believing in such things. It was the sight of _him_, the boy she'd always dreamed of as her prince, looking at that other girl with adoration in his green eyes that made her take off her rose colored glasses.  
>That made her convince her self that she was being completely immature and foolish, even <em>idiotic<em>, believing that there was such a thing as a happy ending...

But now it is many years later, Hogwarts is behind her and she's not a little girl anymore.

As Ginny lies awake in bed, beside her prince, the yellow light of dawn beginning to filter through the windows and light up his sleeping form, she smiles and thinks to herself; maybe fairytales aren't so foolish after all... mine came true.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if I don't update for a while, I'm attempting NaNoWriMo this year so writing fanfiction isn't really my top priority... reviews are love!<em>


	4. Green

_Hey hey hey! Sorry for such a long gap since my last update. I wish I had a great excuse like I had a ton of homework (I had a normal amount) or that NaNoWriMo's been keeping me busy (I quit), but the truth is I just didn't have much inspiration for this story or fanfiction in general.  
>...Anyway I think this was actually the second drabble I wrote for this collection (I've been writing them out of order). It's definitely my least favorite <em>_of the bunch, but I don't feel trying to re-write it. Hopefully it's still a tiny bit enjoyable... :)_

_[This takes place during the Quidditch World Cup in Goblet of Fire.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>  
>Words: 94<p>

"I think you dropped this." A warm voice says in amusement. Ginny glances away from the Quidditch players dressed in their jade colored uniforms to her left where Harry is standing. He's holding Ginny's large green top hat in his hands.

Realizing it must have fallen off her head when she was busy cheering, she squeaks,

"Oh! Thanks, Harry!"

He just smiles at her, his eyes shining like emeralds,

"No problem, Ginny."

Ginny has to turn away and pretend that she's focusing on the Quidditch game once more so Harry doesn't see her blush.

* * *

><p><em>So yah, I know that was way too short. Oh well.<br>Remember: reviews are love! _


	5. Blue

_Finally! An update! Sorry for such a long wait- this drabble is the only one I didn't write, or at least plan out, in advance. Overall I'm pleased with this one, even though it's rather sappy and there are some run-on sentences that I'm a little too lazy to pick out and fix. I also did quite a poor job of incorporating the prompt... but oh well! Oh, and one more thing to mention- this one is much longer than the others. Originally I was following the rule that the maximum length was 250 words, but since the competition ended quite some time ago and I'm really just writing this for fun I decided to ignore the rule this time around :P_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Blue**  
>Prompt: Dependable<br>Words: 627

Harry jolted awake, his heart racing. He glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the small nightstand. The blue digits read 2:30 pm. Ginny, sensing that he awake, shifted beside him. She blinked sleepily,

"Harry?" She murmured, "Are you all right?"

"I-I just had a dream... that's all." He replied, his voice shaking slightly.

Sensing her husband's unease, Ginny reached for her wand.

"Lumos," She whispered.

The small light cast by the wand illuminated Harry's fear filled eyes and sweaty brow in a pool of blue light.

"It was a nightmare wasn't it?"

Harry bit his lip, "Ginny you should really go back to sleep, it's 2:30 in the morning. I didn't mean to wake you."

But Ginny was wide-awake now, her brown eyes filled with concern,

"I thought they had stopped after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"They did stop... well the ones with Voldemort stopped. This was different."

"Different how?" Ginny asked, moving closer to him.

"It was about you and James. I don't know why but you two hated me and were blaming me for all your problems. James even said I was the worst father anyone could ask for." Harry swallowed, balling his fists in frustration.

Ginny leaned forward and used her thumb to wipe away the silvery blue tears Harry hadn't realized were you streaming down his cheeks.

"And you- you left me because I was such a bad father to James. You told me that you guys had been depending on me to keep you safe and to care for you but I had let you down."

"Oh Harry," Ginny murmured, embracing him tightly, "I would _never_ leave you."

"But it's true," Harry whispered, pulling away to look directly into her soft brown gaze, "It's true that I have a family that's depending on me to look after them now. I didn't have a father growing up. I have no clue about how I'm supposed act or what I should I do. I'm just gonna end up screwing everything up-"

"Harry- listen to me," Ginny interrupted his rambling, giving him one of her blazing, determined looks, "You should act how you think you should act and you should do what your heart knows is right to do, Harry. You're already a great husband to me and an even greater father to James and will continue to be one. Not only to him, but to our future children as well."

Harry gazed over at James Sirius, who was sleeping calmly in his crib. The little blue stuffed dog that his grandmother had given him was clutched tightly in his tiny embrace. A small smile was on his face, as if he was dreaming of the sorts of happy fantasies only a baby could have. Harry glanced back at his wife to see that her eyes had softened now and she gave him a small smile,

"And don't you ever forget that you're not alone in this, Harry. I'm going through this whole parenthood situation for the first time to."

A smile crept across his face,

"And I think you're the best wife and mother, respectively, anyone could ask for."

Ginny laughed,

"Way to steal my material."

She turned off her wand and placed it back on the nightstand. Then she burrowed into Harry's side, yawning sleepily. Harry smiled down at his wife's small form, wrapping his arms around her and taking in her sweet flowery scent.

She was right- they were in this together. It would always be the two of them tackling the new challenges of married life and parenthood- not just him. He would never have to worry about messing up as long as she was there.

With these thoughts in mind Harry fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews = love ;)<em>


	6. Indigo

_So even though I usually like to wait at least a __week between updates, I've decided to update again because this story has been going on for _much_ too long and I think it's about time I wrap it up. You can expect the final chapter to be posted either this evening of sometime tomorrow. __Anyway, unlike usual __I really don't have any complaints about this drabble. It came out just the way I pictured it and I honestly think_ _it's some of my better writing... but that might just be me. Well, this author's note is getting pretty long so I'll stop writing now! ;) Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo<strong>  
>Words: 340<br>Time/Setting: Ron and Hermione's Wedding

The music from the wedding was still going on strong as Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, scurried up the hill. It was an early evening in June and as the sun finished setting the sky slowly became full of various shades of light violet and azure. Harry plopped down on the ground and Ginny followed suit, kicking off her shoes and curling her toes in the dark, tangled grass.

"Do you think they've noticed that we've left?" Ginny asked, rolling over to face him.

"No way," Harry replied, kicking off his own shoes, "Ron and Hermione couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They wouldn't have noticed if every guest got up and left."

Ginny laughed softly for a moment before becoming serious,

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?" She asked, her brown eyes now pensive.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Will we spend the rest of our lives together like Ron and Hermione?"

The small box in Harry's pocket was beginning to feel very heavy.

"I think we will." He replied very softly.

"When?" Ginny asked, her voice equally soft.

The words Harry had been dying to ask for so long were on the tip of his tongue. And he knew this was the perfect moment to use them... yet he also knew that if he tried to say them aloud they would just be a string of incoherent syllables. He shook his head at his foolishness, he had defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake- he should be able to do something as simple as this.

"Will you marry me?" Harry finally blurted out, more or less shoving the indigo colored box that had been hidden in his pocket in Ginny's face. Her brown eyes grew wide, and Harry watched as a whirlwind of emotions flickered across her face; bewilderment, shock, and finally joy.

"Of course!" She nearly shouted.

Before Harry could let out a sigh of relief Ginny had grabbed him by the shoulders and was showering him with kisses.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me a review? It'd be a great early Christmas present... ;) <em>


	7. Violet

_Guess what? *Drumroll* It's the final drabble of The Colors Fall Like Snow! Finally! I hope you guys like it. I think it's my favorite of the bunch. There's no dialogue (something I usually have a ton of) and it's in the present tense instead of past tense- something I usually don't write in, but I think it works here. Enjoy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>  
>Words: 246<br>Time/Setting: Harry and Ginny's wedding

Ginny fiddles anxiously with the laurel wreath of violets in her long red hair, hoping that Hermione's right and it's not too showy for the occasion. She tentatively peeks out from her hiding space and gazes at the row of pews lined up on the grass. _Did they really invite that many people? _She wonders as her brown eyes takes in the sea of faces. Her mother sees her and gives her a reassuring smile. Ginny offers a nervous one in return, her palms so sweaty that she's sure the bouquet of purple lilies clutched in her hands will soon slip out of her grasp. Hermione and Ron have already walked down the aisle and are standing dutifully in there proper places. Ginny has to stifle a laugh at the sight of Ron fidgeting uncomfortably in his dress robes and Hermione, dressed in a lilac colored bride's maid dress, telling him off like a young child. Laughing helps ease Ginny's nerves, but only slightly.

Finally, after waiting for what feels like hours, her father nods to her. _It's time._ The redhead gulps and walks over to her father, offering her arm for him to hold. He takes it, beaming at his only daughter as the music begins to play. Ginny glances down the long aisle and meets Harry's gaze. Just the sight of him, his emerald eyes filled with joy at the sight of her, makes all her worries melt away. She smiles- this time genuinely.

* * *

><p>It's the final chapter- AKA your last chance to review. It's also the day after Christmas and I'd really like an email from as a late present... see where I'm going here?<p> 


End file.
